


【鸣佐】passivity

by sanmizu



Category: R-18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 自主流ABO设定有口交有乱踩小三轮有生子骚话（本人只吃“肏怀孕”的骚话，但不吃生子请明晰，谢谢）





	【鸣佐】passivity

**Author's Note:**

> 自主流ABO设定  
> 有口交  
> 有乱踩小三轮  
> 有生子骚话（本人只吃“肏怀孕”的骚话，但不吃生子请明晰，谢谢）

天将破晓，鸣鸟率先被震颤惊动，睁眼时仅有树枝和叶子在摇晃，拍腾拍腾翅膀，重新落回巢中，还以为是有疾风略过。  
系于颈上固定的黑色传讯机正在“哔哔”地响着，佐助闻声，伸手在接收的按钮处一按，别在耳上的耳骨机中隐约传来沙沙几声杂音，卡卡西拖着没睡醒的尾音，打着大大的呵欠懒洋洋道：“发生紧急事态，速回。”  
哪里紧急了？佐助忍不住腹诽。  
他的夜勤大约要等太阳完全升起至东边森林的柏树枝头才结束，现在提前叫他回去十有八九又是有棘手的任务等着。想要在夜勤结束后回家补眠的计划泡汤让佐助多少有些许不爽，但他还是按下了回复的按钮。  
“收到。”  
简短两字结束，从巡逻路线调头，佐助径直从最近的商道回村。  
召回命令既然是卡卡西直接下达的，那么进村后要找的第一人也会是他。  
“鸣人他出任务时被埋伏兵用Omega信息素撂倒了。”  
这是卡卡西在见到佐助后说的第一句话，一边说还一边签了两份文件。看他漫不经心的模样，佐助几乎要以为他想同自己说的事情是晚上记得叫鸣人出来陪他喝酒，幸好卡卡西才说完，井野就拿着需要佐助带回去的抑制剂敲门进来了，从她口中，佐助大概了解了一下鸣人的情况，点头示意自己明白后，拿着药就准备离开。  
“对了佐助，这两天你可以不用继续执勤了啊。”卡卡西在佐助出门前淡淡道，“这次对方使用的抑制剂也不知道是添了什么奇怪的东西，对鸣人的效果过分强了，在结果调查出来之前，你的任务就是在公寓里守着鸣人，等我联系。明白？”  
“明白。”佐助本还想追问几句，奈何家中方向鸣人查克拉的波动愈加强烈起来，他不能再耽搁一时半刻，匆匆推门而出。

金属相互咬合，捏着钥匙转了两转拉开会自动落锁的公寓门，佐助仰面嗅了嗅。若是他没有记错的话，信息素掩盖剂失效的时间应该在两小时之后才对。然而屋中Alpha信息素味道已经开始扩散，这必然又是那位鸣人肚子里的长驻客的“功劳”。  
“鸣人？”去了鞋，佐助踩上屋中的木地板——就算在盛夏也总是能让人在踩上去的瞬间感觉到舒适的凉意。  
“……佐、佐助？”正躺在床上的鸣人在自己闹心的粗喘声中察觉到了佐助的声音。  
纵使因为门板隔开了他们，但屋外是尚未苏醒的街，房间内又刚好迎来朝阳，即使不是很清晰，但也已经足够他听清屋子里的动静。  
手落上门把，佐助问：“我进来了？”  
“别……”鸣人闷闷哼了一声，火急火燎地加快了自己手上的动作，“给我一分钟、唔……算了还是五分钟吧我说……”  
鸣人撸动性器的动作变得越加粗暴，比起取悦自己的身体，他现在在做的更像是在泄愤。至于产生的究竟是痛感还是快感，他自己也说不清，本身疼痛与快乐根源就相同，疼痛中能孕育出快感，而快感也时常伴随有疼痛。  
额头上大滴的汗滚落进紧拧的眉毛，造成些许痒意，鸣人根本无暇顾及，鼻间吸嗅进来的气味已经不足以满足他。他需要更多、想要更多，破坏、侵略、独占……这些本就存在在他个性中的要素被他的第二性别更加巩固丰盈。他口中的虎牙渴望啃咬住一段柔软的皮肤，限制住后颈的腺体将他无处宣泄的信息素灌进去，和精液一样灌满对方的身体，标记，然后彻底独占，蛮横顶开对方的生殖腔，充分的填灌……  
“可恶啊……”  
在佐助回来之前，鸣人已经接由对方的衣物和枕头泄过一次，但性器很快又硬起来。鸣人只觉自己像一只春日发情的野兽，身体深处希冀着能用体液浇灌出幼兽，仅是为了繁衍而在渴望性交且不知酣足，完全被自己的本能与本性支配，但他并不享受这种失控的感觉。本身作为忍者就应当“自律”，这个词并不仅仅指平时的作为，更是指对自己身体的把控，而他如今才因为一颗信息素弹就变成这个样子，同行的队友为了掩护他逃跑不得不提前终止任务。鸣人觉得自己无颜可以面对因此受伤的队友。这次行动，毫无疑问，他的作为是他身为一名上级忍者的失格……  
默许了要他等待的请求，佐助便在门外静立了五分钟。时间一到，不由鸣人再作出反应或是再张口阻止，他伸手推开了卧室的房门。本就算不上大的空间里头被Alpha的信息素填得满满当当，佐助后脑猛地一震，体验过这种气味的身体本能地缩紧，后颈的腺体的活动变得敏感——他被鸣人出于本能的啃咬形成过几次骗人的“标记”，但因为他是Beta，Alpha并无法影响他的信息素分泌，故而，所谓的“形成标记”不过是多了一个见不得人的爱痕。当然也可以说，因为他是Beta，信息素不如Alpha和Omega一样具有高的辨识度和影响力，所以理所当然的，分泌信息素的腺体器官与Omega不同的他是无法给鸣人Omega一样的回应。  
若是有Omega在现场的话，必然已经因为鸣人的信息素催入发情期。当然，这并不代表Beta在场就能镇定，就现实形势来看，目前村中除了当年因为疗伤切除了腺体的卡卡西和习以为常的自己以外，没人能顶住人柱力Alpha的信息素。信息素形成的威圧感在一定程度上还是会影响Beta的行为和心境，这也正是为何卡卡西和小樱要将鸣人隔离在他们的公寓而不是扣在医院就诊的原因。  
“具体情况我听卡卡西和井野说了。”一边说着，佐助一边解开颈上的传讯器，“看你的样子也不像没事，我就不礼节性问候了。在动手处理你现在的状况之前，有一个问题我需要了解清楚。”  
“什、什么？”鸣人尴尬地拽着被子挡着自己坚挺赤裸的下体，随后又因为佐助经过，身上飘过的气味撩拨着他的欲火，为了不嗅到那股气味，他干脆用被子将自己整个包了起来。  
“你这次行动前应该乖乖用过信息素掩盖剂了吧？”将墨绿的上忍软甲脱掉挂好，佐助一边挽着袖子一边走向床上的“鸣人包”。  
作为忍者对第一性别与第二性别都没有严格的限定和要求。就现实数据统计，作为忍者的最佳第二性别是Beta，原因首先在于外来的信息素对身体的影响；其次则是无论在哪个国家，Beta的数量都要远多过Alpha与Omega，在出现需要混迹人群的隐藏向任务时最不易暴露。Alpha的战斗能力确实得天独厚，但忍者并不是专攻肉搏的擂台手，比起战斗，“活下来”、“逃跑”、“隐藏”然后完成金主的任务才更加实际，忍者学院教授的一切能力均是为了任务。只不过在完成任务的过程中，“战斗”有时难以避免，为了不让第二性别成为主宰战斗的不利因素、规避开所有可能存在的不安定要素，忍者开发有尚未对普通人群公布的信息素掩盖剂，配合抑制剂一起使用，可以减少信息素外泄造成的不良后果。  
“用了的说。在发现是Omega信息素之后也很快吞了备用的抑制剂……但还是……”鸣人只留了半个头顶在棉被外头，声音在被子里闷闷的。  
“毕竟你身体的代谢能力要强于常人。”佐助伸手戳戳床上的“鸣人包”，鸣人就往反方向挪挪。对此佐助不禁失语莞尔:“被子可不是隔离罩。”  
“我知道……”鸣人闷声将被子卷得更紧。  
“把手伸出来。”佐助无声叹了口气，这个时候要是五代目在村里就好了。他毕竟不是医疗忍者，能做的也只是根据医忍所说的指示来操作而已。  
“要干嘛？”鸣人小心翼翼探了半张脸出来。  
佐助扬扬手上的注射用具，“这是镇静剂，能解除兵粮丸的药效。”  
据鹿丸的推测，鸣人目前之所以会这样，很有可能是任务期间服用兵粮丸中的药物成分加重了信息素对他身体的影响，致使肾上腺素一直维持在高水平，进而躁动不止，难以平静下来。  
“不要！”看到针管，鸣人立刻脑袋一缩，蜷紧了被子。  
“嗯？”佐助眉峰一挑，哼出一声威胁的鼻音。没等多会儿，鸣人哼哼唧唧把手从被子里伸了出来。  
“你别打歪了的说……”鸣人嘟囔着。  
用橡皮软管勒住鸣人的上臂，手肘内侧的血管便逐渐充血膨胀，找了最明显的一处，佐助一边用碘伏棉球擦拭着将要注射的位置一边说道:“这我不能保证。”  
“我说佐助你就不能走个形式骗一下我吗？！”鸣人几近崩溃。事实上他虽然讨厌打针，但远远没有到看到注射器就如坐针毡的程度，真正让他坐立难安的原因更多的来自于佐助，他身上浅淡的香气，他的触摸、眼神与声音，统统都勾得他下腹涌上一股邪火，灼着他的欲情几乎将他逼疯。  
“你放心，我会扎准的。”  
“……你还可以再敷衍一点。”鸣人让他棒读的语气戳漏了气，等他反应过来，镇静剂已经注射结束。  
佐助用干净的棉球紧摁住针口，“你先按好，我去给你倒水，一会儿把药……”  
不等佐助的话说完，鸣人已经顺势抓住他的手将他拽到了床垫上压住亲吻，沾有一点血印的棉球落到床垫上，适才注射留下的针孔已经愈合如初。这个压过来的吻并不温情，它充满着攻击性，像是在发泄无处安放的情欲一样胡乱撕咬，他发硬的性器抵着佐助的腿间蹭着，另一只空闲的手又胡乱拽着佐助下身的衣服，几乎是急切地想要占有身下的人。佐助的嘴唇被啃得生疼，舌尖相互触碰时也不存有任何的旖旎，而是鸣人对他的单方面的掠夺。  
“鸣人……鸣人！”鸣人的动作还是惹恼了佐助，他双腿剪住鸣人的腰，劲腰用力，翻身就将鸣人重新压回到床垫上，木床的支脚让他的动作惹出一声“嘎吱”的声响，狠落在并不特别柔软的床垫让鸣人不由闷哼一声。先前注射的镇静剂在生效，让他在被反按回床板时快速的颠倒的作用下脑袋有些发晕，佐助趁机将一片辅助用的安眠药塞进了鸣人喉中，不等鸣人反应过来，就已经将药片囫囵吞了下去。  
“佐……助？”鸣人的神志有些迷糊，他还是紧紧拉着佐助，疲惫地眨巴着澈蓝的眼：“我有些口渴……”  
“嗯，你先躺会儿，我去给你倒。”佐助从善如流地应了下来，但不等他话说完，鸣人就沉沉地睡了过去。自鸣人身上翻身下来，佐助将被他们掀翻到床下的被子重新捞会床上替鸣人盖上。  
Alpha的发情期远不如Omega频繁，又或者说性征并不如Omega那么明显和强烈，Alpha的发情期被研究者戏称为“大姨夫”，在大姨夫期间，他们会情绪暴躁性欲旺盛也更容易被Omega的信息素所影响。但在佐助看来，鸣人的性欲已经属于旺盛的行列，当然，他并没有可以比照的对象所以这个标准是以自己为参考做出的主观评判。  
在鸣人的手腕上系上细细一条信息素分泌监测仪后，佐助简单收拾了一下被鸣人弄乱的房间。随后很快离开了卧室，顺带关上了门，本身鸣人的信息素就不好对付，纵是切除了腺体的卡卡西也会因为鼻尖存有捕捉荷尔蒙的组织而感觉到威压，更不用说作为鸣人无论是法律上还是生活中的伴侣的佐助了。即便他在日常的生活中对鸣人的信息素存有一定的抗性，但他也是一名身心健全的Beta，第二性别萌生的性征会让他被Alpha过浓的信息素影响出现“假发情”的征状。  
现在的他就正在处于这样的状态，就在不久前鸣人发情期到来时的记忆犹如新生，一幕幕在他脑中翻滚。他能清楚的忆起鸣人熨在他小腹的大掌不住托着他几乎已经脱力的身体往汗湿的耻骨上撞，伴随着肉体拍击的脆响，炙热的性器一下一下地顶开他的甬道，那会儿他已经因为粗喘耗干了喉咙，只能无助地随着在四肢百骸流窜的酥麻的快感发出难耐短促的气音。兽交的姿势让他尤其被动，但佐助并不讨厌浑身被鸣人的气息包裹住的感觉，身体交合升高的温度让他对停留在皮肤上粘腻的汗液不甚在意，他喜欢鸣人自胸腔发出的充满欲情的低鸣，也享受对方咬破自己后颈霸道的灌入信息素时浑身发软的快感，但在这一切发生的时候，他都不太像他，不像那个自制、自律的上忍，这与他对自己的认知产生了些许的偏差，可这问题并不能困扰他太久。他知道自己是爱鸣人的，对方也抱有着同样挚真的感情，那么为彼此肉体的交合感到欢愉又存在有什么不正确的地方么？这不过是一种更为直接的传达爱意的方式，不存在有任何值得人所为止不齿的成分，他终究是他，只不过是在这段时间里，是独属于漩涡鸣人的宇智波佐助，毫无保留，也别无其他。当然，这样隐秘的爱欲，他是耻于说出口的。  
冲着空气不爽地啧了一声，佐助伸手覆住蠢蠢欲动的后颈腺，怪他带来记忆额不合时宜，上头似乎还留有鸣人的牙印，但指腹拂过光滑的触感告诉这他的大脑，这一切不过是自己的错觉。有一个正值发情期的男友已经非常麻烦了，要是他也被动发情，那么事态恐怕只会更加劳神。佐助用力左右甩了甩头，掏出腿包中备用的削弱腺体敏感度的舒缓药剂往手臂内侧一按，药剂在按压下的瞬间注射完毕，稍微抚平了一些他心头的躁郁。  
为了照顾第二性别的体质，村中的房子大都存有良好的信息素封闭性，但这也被动的导致信息素无法扩散而在房间内淤积的情况，虽说通过净化器可以得到一定程度上的改善，但对于人柱力Alpha而言，净化器的作用几乎可以说是杯水车薪。鸣人的信息素依旧灼灼，在舒缓剂的作用下一把烈火被圈在一块小小的圆内，似是小火苗一般一点点地用热量侵蚀着理性。  
在客厅里散乱着鸣人沾着血与土灰的软甲和上衣，佐助望着破口边沿的红色一阵心悸，那个伤口离鸣人的心脏实在是太近了，只要手里剑亦或是短刀的刃再往上一寸，鸣人如今待着的地方就不会是这间公寓了。回想起来适才自己将鸣人反制回床垫上时鸣人的那声闷哼，莫约已经动到了伤口，这么一想，佐助心头不由有些愧疚。

用过镇定剂后的鸣人身体的温度比向前要降下去一些，信息素的分泌也缓慢地下滑到了一个比较稳定的阶段，就算如此，佐助进屋时后颈的腺体还是警告他似地狂跳起来——鸣人的信息素依旧非常浓烈。  
睡在床上的鸣人本该因为药剂的作用在静养，但不知是否是因为那枚信息素炸弹，又或许是因为九尾对他身体的影响，鸣人睡得并不安稳。  
佐助伸手揉了揉，让腺体平静下来，轻手轻脚地将盖在鸣人身上的被子掀开一些，解开鸣人睡衣的纽扣去查看他伤口的情况。一同出任务的上忍队在送鸣人回家之后已经对他的伤口进行了应急处理，大致就是进行了消毒和包扎，所幸软甲在靠近心脏等致命部位的地方进行了加强补足，伤的并不是很深，在佐助揭开纱布时，那道伤口已经落了红痂，只留下一道指节长的肉粉色细痕。  
“佐……助……佐助！”鸣人不知道梦见了什么，突然身体抽搐了几下，挣扎地醒了过来，紧紧攥住了佐助握着纱布的手，一双初醒的眼睛瞪得老大，有些懵懵地开口道：“佐助？”  
“你鹦鹉精的身份难道在身体高热之后就会暴露么？”佐助伸手将明显是做了噩梦的鸣人揽进怀里，扶了扶他的后背，“我在。”  
鸣人顾不得回怼佐助的调侃，安心地回搂助佐助略显单薄的背脊，在他颈窝蹭了蹭，喉间的干涩让他的声音有些嘶哑，他闷闷说道：“为什么我每次出任务回来都会觉得你变瘦了？”  
“在你的印象中我很胖？”佐助在鸣人腰间掐了一把。  
“我不是我没有你别瞎说，我只是……”鸣人的话头突然一顿，他又一次想起在梦中拖着战损的身体渐行渐远的少年，雨中少年的背影要比他印象中的孤寂，又或许正是因为那份孤寂，才显得尤其的单薄，让人心疼。  
“只是？”佐助拍了拍鸣人的背示意他松开，自放在床头的玻璃壶中倒了些水在鸣人的青蛙头马克杯里，递过去时不由佯作嫌弃了一下：“一把年纪了还用青蛙杯。”  
“一把年纪了也要有童真和童趣的说。再说了，你用的就是猫头杯，你还嫌弃我！”鸣人一口水才刚咽下去润了润嗓，就立马开口叭叭叭地回击道。  
“那么这位拥有童真童趣的漩涡鸣人先生，可以不要再用不宜向少儿描述的地方在被子里撑小帐篷了么？”佐助接过鸣人喝空的马克杯，手指在被子上尤其不和谐的位置点了点。发情状态尚未平复下来的鸣人“唔”了一声，急忙抓住佐助作乱的手，骂他：“你这叫落井下石！”  
“我还知道怎么火上浇油。”

要是换做往常的鸣人，他或许会更有余裕地发现佐助已经因为他的信息素的关系被动发情，不过想要借个“火上浇油”的由头来掩饰一下自己的窘迫。  
一开始，鸣人并没有去多想佐助那句话意味着什么，直至性器被纳入口腔才反应过来，佐助并非是要在同他斗嘴，而是再说真的。  
握着手中的粗物，佐助有些犯难，他是吃不太下鸣人的东西的，于是张了张口，也只是吮住了坚硬敏感的伞盖。回忆着曾经鸣人握着自己手替他舒缓时的动作，佐助稍稍用力地圈住手中发烫的柱身，上下撸动起来。  
“……嘶……呃……”鸣人难耐地粗喘着，穿在佐助发间的手指收收放放，终究还是按下了想要深插进那张吮着伞盖的软唇深处的冲动。浑身的烫血似乎都被心脏往身下泵去，高温又将对神经的刺激放大了数倍，一阵阵快感冲击着他大脑，等回过神来时，身体已经不自主地迎合着佐助的套弄自己的挺动着，精口汩汩地流出了不少清液，性器抵着佐助的软舌，将那些带着咸味的情液统统抹在上头。  
“佐助……可以再……吃深些么？”鸣人自觉有些不知餍足，有些贪得无厌，可因为他总是能捏准佐助对自己的纵容的分寸，所以每每提出要求，都总能讨些甜头。由于佐助并不常给他口交，所以在佐助一时兴起时，总是因为在意他的感受而格外地好说话。  
看着恋人好看的嘴唇一寸寸吃进他的欲望，鸣人的情欲也愈加高涨起来，他有些放肆地小幅度地挺弄着，佐助来不及吞下的津液被他的动作弄得染了满嘴唇都是，水亮水亮的，让人恨不得立刻把他捞过来在上头香两口，他的性器倒是先享了福，几次磨蹭下来，将淡粉的颜色都揉红了不少。  
佐助并非是个喜欢被深喉的人，知晓这点的鸣人总是在他能接受的范围内聪明地放肆。他的鼻尖挨着鸣人的性器太近，雄性的麝香不断刺激着他的鼻腔，惹得被动进入发情状态的身体空空得欲求起来。鸣人的喘息声与淫糜的水声都在不断催化这种感觉，他为了确定自己是否让鸣人觉得舒服了，抬眼去看偏偏正好撞进了对方也望着自己的蓝瞳里。像是做坏事被抓包的小孩，佐助面上愈加红了起来，他的大脑十分清楚地记忆着鸣人替他口交时自己望着鸣人心绪的灼热，越是记得清楚，便越能感到自己的内裤开始湿乎乎贴上皮肤的感觉。他需要些什么将那块漏水的位置堵住，性器也急切地渴望着抚慰。结果这种让他羞于启齿的焦虑操使着他，将鸣人的性器又吞深了些许，触到了喉咙的深处，不由勾出一阵干呕。  
“唔……”喉咙深处突然的挤压让鸣人几乎舒服得几乎射在里面，匆忙抽出也还是射了不少浊液在佐助口中，余下的都挂到了脸上，佐助本就是长相很好看的人，但他生来的气质让他在不笑的时候看起来有些冷淡，鸣人本来以为对方呻吟着高潮时的表情已经足够诱人，却怎么也没想到被浊液弄脏的醺红更是惹得他心头一哽。身体内还未彻底沸腾的血不停叫嚣着“霸占他”“标记他”，瞳孔似是欲望的颜色浓浓缩成的一点黑，每多看一眼，都让他的爱欲愈渐膨胀。  
佐助合起发酸的下颚，口中的浊液吐也不是，咽也不是。就在他犹豫时，鸣人手忙脚乱地用纸巾擦掉了射到他脸上温热的浓液。他小心翼翼地捧着佐助的脸，用纸巾摘掉挂到了睫毛上的浊液，才发泄完的性器非但没有疲软下去，反是更加硬烫起来。  
几度思躇，佐助还是将口中的浊液咽了下去，却不知他喉结上下的一滑，似是一把利刃，将鸣人最后一点自制从欲望上切了个干净。鸣人一阵口干舌燥，猛地将坐在身旁的佐助压在了身下，似是捕食的野兽一般咬上了佐助的咽喉。  
“……呃。”佐助让他咬得有些疼，本想推开鸣人，但后颈的腺体近距离的接触到了Alpha的信息素，登时让佐助软了手脚。  
“鸣人，疼……”无奈，佐助只得开口。他的话还没说完，鸣人就已经急忙松了口，随后吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
“佐助你身上的气味好香的说……”鸣人埋头在佐助的肩窝嗅着，“‘假发情’了么？”  
Beta对于信息素远没有Alpha与Omega敏感，就算被信息素影响“假发情”了也是一样，但他们在“假发情”时身上非常浅淡的被认作是“体香”的信息素气味，就会变得比原本要浓烈一些，虽然不好辨认，但对信息素敏感的Alpha与Omega靠近去闻总是能察觉到的。  
“谁晓得，难道不是……唔，洗衣液的气味么？”佐助嘴硬道。  
鸣人倒也不急着拆穿，他解开佐助的裤扣，手掌掌住对方已然勃起的性器，手指沿着内裤中撑起的轮廓将它握住，没撸动几下就听到佐助喉间一声耐受不住的哽咽。  
“佐助，我想做……”鸣人蹭在佐助的耳畔低语，“真是太过分了的说。你连信息素都在勾引我。”  
Beta的信息素对Alpha也好，Omega也罢，除了能刺激到嗅觉以外不会产生任何影响。佐助自觉就算自己因为被迫发情的关系信息素的分泌变多也不会影响到鸣人才是，但鸣人的气息却是能切切实实的影响到他，他的身体留存着每一次同对方交合的记忆。  
“那就进来。”佐助伸手环住鸣人的肩背，挑了挑嘴角，“别弄疼我，吊车尾。”

挑衅正处于发情状态的鸣人并非什么明智之选，后穴被性器霸道的顶开时，佐助便意识到了这点。虽然就形式来看，佐助所说的话并非什么挑衅，而是真正意义上的勾引。  
Beta的发情并不常见，大都由于受到了过浓的Alpha信息素亦或是Omega信息素影响所成，日常中很难见到，有些Beta甚至一生都不知道发情会是什么滋味，同样，选择Beta做伴侣的人们也就不知道到自己的伴侣发情时会是什么模样。鸣人褪掉佐助的外裤后也有些意外，他确实是听小樱说过，Beta也会有存在有发情的状况，但一直从未见过，没想到这次因祸得福见到了稀罕的事情。  
“呼唔……嗯……哈啊……你，你慢些……”  
佐助反手抓着身下的床单，好看极了的手指有些汗湿，绞着焦糖色的布料甚至有些许色情的意思。他的腰被鸣人圈着，两条纤长的精瘦的腿让鸣人夹开，一时间除去他们粗重的喘息声外，就是肉体快速拍击的声音以及滑腻的水声。  
“嗯？……这样么？”鸣人闻言倒是停下了腰上抽送的动作，反是将性器顶进深处，揉着佐助体内的敏感点，一时间穴壁剧烈地收缩着，体液让他的动作搅得咕叽作响，彻底炸红了佐助的耳廓。  
“……呃……哈啊……别吸突然那么紧，佐助……嗯，啊啊……”  
鸣人让穴肉绞得尤其舒服，他俯下身去亲吻佐助的嘴唇，一时间身体的重量几乎完全压在了佐助身上，粗长的肉棒整根都挤了进去，正好抵着佐助深处的敏感带，压得他有些发疼，但只要鸣人稍稍抽挺就能正好磨蹭得到，快感立刻压倒性的席卷了疼痛作为它的伙伴。整个大脑似乎都已经停止了与这场性爱无关的所用工作。  
他贪婪的，从佐助的口腔、颈间嗅着浅淡的香气，那股香味安抚着他的神经，却又不停地刺激着他去彻底标记和占有对方的身体与精神。  
就在佐助被鸣人吻着去了一次之后，鸣人就着插入的姿势，将佐助转至背入的姿势，圈住佐助的窄腰，鸣人将佐助整个搂紧了怀里，就势将浅浅插着的肉棒整根顶了进去，手探进佐助的上衣，稍稍用力捏着两点硬挺的嫩粉，或拨、或碾，下身也不依不饶地向着敏感带挺弄，硬是逼得尚在不应期的佐助喉间叹出承受不住的呻吟，将它顶得断断续续。  
“鸣、鸣人……唔……啊、啊啊……不要了、不能、往里……”  
后入的姿势总是让鸣人能很方便地顶开佐助的生殖腔口，男性Beta的生殖腔并不具有孕育胎儿的条件，可是顶开生殖腔口后会带来的快感却依旧存在，尤其是他在发情的状态下，那样的快感几乎是要命的。  
“佐助……你说，如果今天我把这里填满……哈啊，然后标记你的话……嗯……你会怀上我的孩子么？”  
鸣人坏心地咬着佐助已然通红的耳廓问着，突然内壁一紧，鸣人猛地一顶，彻底顶开了佐助的生殖腔口。佐助后颈柔软的皮肉被咬开，人柱力Alpha的信息素猛地自被破开的皮肉涌了进来，佐助才一阵吃痛，后穴内的性器便膨胀起来，将他的生殖腔口撑得满满当当，在他小腹内填满了温热的浊液。  
掌中的劲腰在鸣人咬住佐助后颈的腺体时兀地绷紧弹起，在受完他射出的浊液后才又脱力地落回他的怀里，怀中抱着的人身体轻轻挛着，鸣人视线一转才注意到佐助不应期时被肏弄得又高潮了，精液落在床单上头，洇开一片浊色的斑驳。  
“做完了就……快点拔出去……”高潮后的脱离感与疲乏感已经席卷了佐助，而后穴与小腹还胀胀的被一个精力旺盛的家伙撑着，这让佐助有些不适。  
“我拔不出来的说，佐助你就不要强人所难了。”鸣人安抚地拨开佐助汗湿的鬓发，吻了吻他的额角。  
“什么叫拔不出来？”  
“宝贝，你知道什么叫做‘成结’吗？”  
“……混蛋！”佐助蓄力剜了鸣人一眼，又懒懒地瘫回他怀里，“老规矩？”  
“老规矩。”这次成结让鸣人的状况很快稳定了下来，他一边用热掌揉着佐助发酸的小腹，一边捞过被子来把两人都拢住，“你昨晚值的夜勤，快休息吧。”  
“嗯。”佐助已经让他暖得有些迷迷糊糊。  
“睡醒了我们去吃拉面吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“如果有了小孩，我们就把他养大吧。”  
“…………我去火之国孤儿院给你领一个回来？”  
“你好没有梦想的说。”  
“男性Beta的怀孕几率是……百万分之一。”  
“火之国有一百万个男性Beta呢，再说，佐助不想要有自己的孩子么？”  
“……不想。”佐助摇了摇头，在鸣人怀里蹭了个舒服的位置睡着，“有你已经是奢求了……其他的不要了。”  
“……”鸣人一怔，一时间不知道该怎么回答。隔了很久，他才低声说了一句，“我爱你，佐助。”  
佐助没有回应，鸣人只道是他睡着了。不想在他也开始有些昏昏欲睡时，佐助突然开了口。  
“我也爱你，吊车尾。”

小剧场·一

一日，鸣人狗狗祟祟地变身成了鹿丸的样子，去药店买了验孕棒回家，毕恭毕敬地交到了佐助手上。  
佐助漠然接过，在想要跟进去的鸣人面前狠狠甩上了厕所的木门。  
测试结果——直线一条。  
“我说过了是百万分之一。”佐助在明显失落的鸣人面前放下一碗叉烧拉面。  
“佐助你的意思是我们今晚再接再厉？”鸣人抬起头来时满面阳光。  
“我没说。”佐助这才反应过来自己被骗了，颇为无奈地叹了口气，“如果你想要小孩的话，我们可以去领养一个。”  
“可以是可以，但没必要。”鸣人吸溜吸溜嘬着面，一句话说得含含糊糊。  
“怎么？”  
“又不是非要有小孩才代表一个完美的家庭，也不是非要有小孩才能象征一段浪漫的爱情。”鸣人笑着抓住佐助的手捏着他掌心的薄茧，“比起小孩，我想要别的东西。”  
“嗯？”佐助望向那双含满笑意的眼睛。  
“我想要一场婚礼。”鸣人同样回望向佐助温柔的黑瞳，“可以和我结婚吗？宇智波佐助先生。”  
待鸣人松开手，佐助看到了对方摩挲了半天套到自己手指的银戒，而还在不安地捏着自己手指的本人，则是小心翼翼地观察着自己的脸色。  
“入籍不改姓。”  
“不改不改。”  
“行，那就走吧？”  
“嗯？这个时间要去哪里啊我说？”  
“登记处有夜晚受理点你不知道么？”  
鸣人闻言，呆了好几秒，在看到佐助嘴角上扬的弧度时才猛地反应过来对方的意思。欢呼着跟了过去。

小剧场·二

某日，鹿丸在街上遇上了井野，被拽到角落逼问：“检查结果怎样了？我是不是可以当干妈啦？”  
鹿丸打出了一个问号。  
“你之前不是去药店买了验孕棒么？”  
鹿丸缓慢地打出了一个问号。  
“你失忆了？”  
“你有考虑过变身术的可能吗？”聪明的鹿丸已经参透一切。


End file.
